FMW Death Row (2006)
| city = | lastevent = First | nextevent = Lethal Injection (2007) | lastevent2 = First | nextevent2 = Death Row (2008) }} Death Row 2006 was the first professional e-wrestling pay-per-view event produced by Full Metal Wrestling. It took place on December 5, 2006. The event revolved around the quarterfinals of a 32-man Road to Glory tournament to crown the first Full Metal Champion. Report Background Forged from the ashes of controversy, Full Metal Wrestling was created in September 2006 by Jason "Jaro" Roy and Robb Clarke. With rumors and speculation running rampant after the Pyrogate scandal, Jaro appeared at the premiere Full Metal 1.1 telecast and confirmed himself as the FMW owner, then revealed the newly created Full Metal Championship. Jaro proclaimed that the FMW Championship would be decided in a 32-man Road to Glory tournament. The champion would be crowned at FMW's first pay-per-view, Death Row. The tournament started with the first round match-ups contested on the first two FMW telecasts. The second round matches were shown on the third and fourth FMW telecasts. The remaining eight superstars moved on to the Death Row pay-per-view where the quarterfinals, semifinals, and final would take place to crown the first Full Metal Champion. Event At Death Row, the elite eight match-ups saw Alex O'Rion defeating Lucas Drago, Andrew O'Rion beating RAMPAGE!, Drew Michaels going over X, and Ethan Black getting the upset victory over cYnical. In the semifinals, Andrew defeated twin brother Alex to advance, while Black was able to get the pinfall victory over Michaels. The finals of the Road to Glory tournament pit Ethan Black against the popular Andrew O'Rion. Black entered the contest with the entire rank of the Black Covenant in his corner, whereas Andrew entered alone. It was soon revealed that some of Black's cultist followers had locked Andrew's two brothers, Alex and Adrian, in their locker room. Black and his Covenant took advantage of the numbers game during the match. A combination of distractions and interference allowed Black and company to batter and bloody Andrew for much of the contest. Seeing the unfair advantage, cYnical attacked the cultists backstage and managed to free the captive O'Rions. The three of them stormed the ring and attacked the Black Covenant. Through the confusion, Black threw a fireball into Andrew's face to blind him. Ethan Black made the cover to become the first Full Metal Champion. Matches *'Pre-show match: Styxx defeated Brody McBrayer' *'Tournament Quarter-Final: Alex O'Rion defeated Lucas Drago' *'Adrian O'Rion defeated The Rabbi, CGS, and Eclipse in a Pick Your Poison Match' *'Tournament Quarter-Final: Andrew O'Rion defeated RAMPAGE!' *'Jaro defeated Takeover' *'Tournament Quarter-Final: Ethan Black defeated cYnical' *'Dr. David Diabolical defeated Showstoppa to win the C-4 Division Championship' *'Tournament Quarter-Final: Drew Michaels defeated X' *'Tournament Semi-Final: Andrew O'Rion defeated Alex O'Rion' *'Tournament Semi-Final: Ethan Black defeated Drew Michaels' *'War Machine defeated Syanide to retain the Ultraviolent Championship' *'SoCal Connection (Korran Halycon and The Sublime) defeated Dangerous by Design (Hostyle and Flare), The Trinity (Jackie Test and Gregory Stevens), MWA (James McDaygo and Homicide), and Ties of Blood (T. Ekstreme and Trey Spruance) in a Tag Team Gauntlet Match to become the first Full Metal Tag Team Champions' *'Tournament Final: Ethan Black defeated Andrew O'Rion to become the first Full Metal Champion' Bracket External links